Finding Love
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: After a misunderstanding Felix disappears and Tamora along with Ralph and Vanellope rush off to find him. Will they be able to find him or will this misunderstanding cost Tamora the man she loves? Please review
1. Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck it Ralph Characters

Finding Love

Chapter 1: Misunderstanding

At Hero's Duty Tamora Calhoun was getting off from her game. About 20 kids played their game but only five made it to win a medal. Going to her office she took off her armor and pulled on a white t-shirt and green camo pants. They showed off her curvy figure and she ran her fingers through her platinum blonde hair. Yawning for she was exhausted and couldn't wait to get home to her husband Fix-It Felix Jr.

He was a short little guy from an old game with the sweetest shade of blue eyes ever. Some people always wondered how an old fashioned handy man could be married to a no nonsense drill Sargent that spent most of her time killing space bugs. It still puzzled her a few times for in some ways she didn't think she deserved Felix, he was so patient and so sweet. But most importantly he was trusting and that was a quality she admired most and he may have been a weak little guy but in most ways he was tougher than any man she knew. Always having her back and willing to put himself in harm's way to protect the ones he loved. Some people called it stupidity but Tamora called it brave and she loved Felix all the more for it. It had been a year since they got married and she knew he would be here any minute to walk her home. Sure enough there was a knock on the door and a sly smile came to her face.

Opening the door her blue eyes went wide for standing in the doorway was not Felix but another man from her past Brad Scott, her dead fiancé.

"Hey Tamora I missed you," he said unsure of what else to say. He looked like he was here for a reason and before she could react his lips were on hers. His muscular arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her closer. Stunned by this Tamora wanted to push away and slap him silly but it was like she had no control over her body maybe it was the shock. Brad kissed Tamora but felt nothing like he did when he kissed her. He was so relieved for he knew he didn't love Tamora the way he used to. Now he could release her and explain his actions and go back to his true love. Just then there was a crash heard and the two soldiers released each other.

Standing in the doorway was a man that barely came up to Tamora's hip. His hair was brown and his eyes a deep blue. On his head was a blue ball cap and he wore a blue handy man shirt and pants. It was Felix, Tamora's husband. Brad saw him holding a bouquet of roses but a bottle of wine was shattered on the floor. Felix's face was chalk white as he stared at the man holding Tamora. He was no idiot for Tamora told him who this guy was and seeing this guy alive and caught Tamora in his arms kissing him made it clear. Most men would have gotten angry and tried to kill the man but Felix was the different kind who only cared for Tamora's happiness.

Tamora stood there frozen as a statue trying to make her lips move. _No Felix this isn't what it looks like. I didn't mean to kiss him I love you please believe that. Why can't I say anything say something you idiot!_ Her mind screamed but she couldn't get her mouth to move. Then Felix stared at her his eyes full of pain and sadness but on his face was a smile. The same smile he used when she yelled at him for no reason and apologized to him later. Out of his mouth was four words that cut into her heart like a cy-bug's pinchers would have. "It's okay I understand", he said in a soft tone. She watched in horror as tears fell from his face as she saw him drop the roses and ran out of her office.

"No Felix come back!" she yelled.

"Who was that?" Brad asked in a confused voice. His answer was met with a slap from Tamora as she glared at him with tears.

"That was my _husband_, you idiot why did you kiss me!" Tamora shouted. Then she ran out of the office to find Felix and explain what had really happened. Brad just stood there glaring angrily at what he just did.

"You idiot first you hurt her, then you hurt Tamora and her husband. I have got to make this right before I go back to her," Brad said and followed Tamora hoping to find her husband and explain what really happened. Heck he would even stand still and let Tamora kick his ass.

Felix ran down the hall hot tears trailing down his face. Hearing his eight inch heart breaking at what his eyes had just seen. Wondering in his mind why it had to happen? He loved Tammy with all his heart. Would do anything for her and was hoping she loved him back. But after seeing that he knew her heart still belonged to Brad. He wanted to get angry to hate her or Brad but that was against his nature. He just kept running not even looking where he was going. Running through Game Central Station and not noticing the trolley coming out.

"Hey look out!" a character said but it was too late Felix ran smack dab into the trolley and was thrown back. He hit his head hard and last thing he remembered was flying into a game portal and his world going dark. Tamora ran to Game Central Station looking like a crazy person trying to find Felix. Asking anyone and everyone if they had seen him but most people did see him but no one knew where he went. A character said he saw Felix get hit by the trolley and fly through a game portal but didn't know which game. Tamora's heart skipped a beat as the thought of Felix lying somewhere hurt and in an unknown game. She decided to get help from Wreck-it Ralph the villain of Felix's game but also Felix's friend.

"Tamora I am sorry for what I done. I swear if I knew you were married I never would have kissed you but I lost my memory and when I remembered I had to see if you still loved me. But now I just caused even more pain please allow me to help by finding your husband and you can beat me up later heck your husband can beat me up too," Brad said frowning. Tamora wanted to yell at him again for he was the reason she lost Felix. But seeing how if the roles were reversed she would have done the same thing.

"Fine follow me, I may know some people who can help us find Felix," Tamora said and he followed her. She went to Felix's game and Brad was taken to a dump and in the center was a big house. Knocking on the door they came face to face with a sleepy giant of a man with enormous hands and ruffled brown hair.

"Evening Calhoun what did you want?" the giant asked rubbing his eyes. Then he saw Brad and looked like he saw a ghost for he too knew about this man. "Hey aren't you Brad Scott?" he asked.

"Yes," Brad said.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" the giant asked.

"I wound up in another game with no memory and I just recently remembered who I was," Brad explained.

"Okay," the giant said as he looked at Tamora and noticing she was in tears.

"Wreck-It have you seen Felix?" Tamora asked hoping he wasn't the same guy that character saw flying through a game portal.

"Uh Felix, no last time I saw him was after the arcade closed. He was holding some roses and some wine said something about surprising you. Why what happened?" he asked growing worried for Felix was his friend. Tamora quickly told him and Wreck-It's temper was known. He seized Brad by the scruff of his collar forming a fist.

"You idiot I should pound you for what you done. You better pray that Felix is okay or you will be eating your food from a straw for the rest of your life!" Ralph growled. Brad's eyes were glazed with fear.

"Ralph please this is not going to help find Felix," Tamora said. Ralph calmed down and put Brad down.

"You are right, I'll get Vanellope you and _him_ go onto your and Felix's place and see if he went on home. And stay there till I get back," Ralph told her. Now normally Tamora was the take charge type but her worry over Felix made her brain go blank. She just nodded and took Brad to her house praying Felix was either on the couch or bed. If he was she was going to wrap him in her arms and not let go till she told him the truth and made him realize she would never cheat on him.

"Where am I?" Felix asked as he looked around his surroundings. He was in a bed surrounded by posters of now in day's bands and saw a young woman sitting next to him. She was about five foot with long curly chestnut brown hair with honey colored eyes and burnt cinnamon skin. Her clothes were a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Easy little guy I found you outside the park. Your clothes were torn up and you had a nasty bump. But I managed to get your hammer and hat. I did have to change your clothes but I had one of my guy friends dress you so I didn't see anything," the woman said her voice like honey. Felix saw he was wearing a white t-shirt that revealed his arms and blue jeans with a belt. His head was wrapped with a white bandage. On the woman's table was a blue ball cap and a gold hammer.

"Where am I and who are you?" he asked again.

"You are in the game called Dance Off; we just got plugged in about a year ago. My name is Carmen but people call me Car, who are you?" she asked.

"I don't know," Felix asked.

"Do you know what game you come from?" she asked maybe thinking if he did his name would come to him.

"No ma'am I don't remember anything," he whimpered as tears fell from his face.

"Hey easy, everything will be okay. You can stay in my guest room usually I use this to practice my dance moves or let my friends crash here. My last guest left a few days ago but you can stay here till you remember who you are. But I do need to call you something hmmm how about Tom you look like a Tom," Carmen said.

"Tom", he said and the name didn't feel right but for now he couldn't complain. "Okay and thank you ma'am," the man now called Tom said.

"Anytime, you get some rest and we can talk more in the morning your stuff can stay here and don't worry this place is pretty safe. Sweet dreams Tom," Carmen said and closed the door.

"Good night Carmen," Tom said and soon fell asleep. He didn't have a clue as to who he was or where he came from but he did know one thing. He was somewhere safe and he let sleep take him.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


	2. Night Memories

Chapter 2: Night Memories

Tamora opened the door and rushed into the living room. "Felix, Felix!" she shouted looking behind the couch. Then her attention turned towards the curtains as she moved them back. No handy man was in sight. Then she went to their bedroom to see if he was on the bed passed out. Her heart ached when she saw it empty. Still she was determined to see if he was here or not. Usually when she got real mad Felix would hide under the bed till she cooled off or if she was feeling mischievous and wanted to have a tickle fight. Looking under the bed all she saw was emptiness and tears were fighting to come out. Shaking them away she looked in the closet and bathroom but Felix was nowhere to be found.

While she was looking Brad saw a picture of Tamora in a white wedding dress and saw the small man in a black tux. This Felix person held Tamora by the waist and she was smiling so angelically. _This must be their wedding photo, man Scott you really screwed up. You have to fix this,_ his mind told him. Just then they heard the door open and Tamora jumped up hoping Felix had come home and ran out to see who it was. Brad followed her and saw her face frown for the giant man was back and on his shoulder was a little girl with black hair in a ponytail with candy all over it. She wore a purple hoodie and black jeans, looking dead tired.

"Hi Sargent Kills A lot, Stink Brain filled me in on Hammer Head," the little girl said fighting back a yawn.

"I don't understand how a small child can help us find this Felix," Brad said looking at the girl with a doubtful look. The girl glared at Brad and in a flash materialized in front of him.

"There is more to me than meets the eye Muscle Head and correct me if I am wrong but isn't Hammer Head's disappearance your fault?" she said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Easy Vanellope," Ralph said even though he agreed with her. She looked at the giant and disappeared only to reappear back on his shoulders. "So, Calhoun did you find Felix here?" Ralph asked.

"No I searched all over this house except the roof. Where could he have gone? Maybe he is hurt in a game somewhere I should have made one of my soldiers stop him from getting away I should have done something said something to make him not run!" she cried angrily.

"Easy Calhoun we will find him," Ralph said placing a hand on her shoulder. He sucked at this sympathy stuff that was Felix's territory.

"Yeah we will find him no problem," Vanellope said fighting sleep.

"Look we should start fresh in the morning," Ralph began.

"No, Felix could be hurt now if he is not in his game he could die! We have to find him now!" Tamora said her old self sparking back.

"Look Calhoun we are all worried about Felix but we are no good to him if we can't even keep our eyes open. And don't forget he is resourceful I am sure he will be fine till morning. But we need our rest," he said trying to reason with her. Tamora wanted to argue and just go off on her own but she knew Ralph was right. Most people in the games would be asleep by now and going into other games barely awake was dangerous and they could wind up killed.

"Very well we shall begin the search tomorrow," she said crossing her arms.

"Okay you and Vanellope go and crash in your room. I can take the floor and _he_ can take the couch," Ralph said glaring at Brad. Brad just nodded not wanting to argue. Tamora led Vanellope into the room and the kid was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Tamora sat on her bed tears staining her face as she kept replaying the look Felix gave her and the words he said. Looking around their room it was plagued with memories of what they shared. At the end of the bed by the wall was a big blue chair where they had one of their famous tickle fights.

_ Felix ran into the bedroom and hid under the bed. "Oh Fix-It come on out," Tamora purred. She of course saw his feet sticking out and with a mischievous grin grabbed him by the ankles. He let out a yelp as she dropped him on the couch. He was beat red as he tried to escape but she grabbed his arms and held them over his head. "Now why were you so sad? I don't like it when you are sad," she cooed moving her face close to his._

_ "I-I am fi-fine", he assured her nervously. Gave her a tiny smile to prove it but she wasn't convinced._

_ "Lying to your wife Felix? Oh this is serious and I know just the cure," she said wiggling her long slender fingernails. His eyes went wide as he tried to break free but soon was laughing when her fingers moved from his ribs to his belly._

_ "N-no Tam-Tammy aha, stop!" he begged as he tried to wiggle free._

_ "But why sweetie you look so cute just now. All smiles and giggles just the way I like you," she said grinning evilly at him. _

_ "Please stop!" he cried shedding tears._

_ "Only if you tell me what is wrong?" she said softly but firmly._

_ "Okay stop first," he said._

_ "No you have to tell me," she said but easing up on her tickling._

_ "Okay today I got killed three times and hardly any kids won a medal. I felt bad because I wasn't doing my job right," Felix said in between laughs. Tamora stopped tickling him but held him in her arms. _

_ "Oh honey I am sorry but why keep that from me?" she asked getting worried._

_ "Because I want you to be proud of me," he said. She kissed him and tickled his belly a bit._

_ "I am always proud of you silly I don't care how many medals you win. You are still my Fix-It," she said. He looked up at her and just blushed making her heart melt._

That incident happened about two weeks ago. Another one came to mind when she had the day off but Felix had to go do some errands but she convinced him to stay home.

_ It was a beautiful day and Felix found himself wrapped in the arms of his wife. Smiling down at her sleeping form he pulled some strands of hair out of her face. He tried to wiggle free but it was no use for Tammy had a strong grip. No matter how hard he tried to wiggle free it wasn't working. "Tammy honey you have to loosen your grip. I have some fixing to do today," he whispered. She groaned for she was not a morning person and was comfortable having Felix in her arms. This was a rare moment for usually she had to rush off to get to her game and he would rush off to get to his game. But since the arcade was closed all games had the day off but Felix still liked to fix stuff. Yet, Tamora wasn't going to give him up so easily. _

_Pulling him closer she said," Don't go, stay here". _

"_Honey I have to fix some stuff today," he said trying to reason with her. _

_ "Fix them tomorrow," she said sleepily holding him tighter. Now Felix was getting a bit frustrated and managed to get his arms free of her vice grip. The second he tried to jump Tamora grabbed his ankles and pulled him back into her arms. Wrapping him securely in her arms where he couldn't move his arms. He was trapped under her limbs and he felt his face going red._

_ "Tamora please get off," he said._

_ "Hmm, no," she said and silenced him with a kiss. He tried to pull away put his arms were trapped and soon he realized it was useless. So, he just snuggled up to her and went back to sleep. She smiled triumphantly and kissed his head. "Love you Felix," she said._

_ "I love you too, even when you are stubborn," he said looking up at her. She smiled back and they drifted off to sleep. _

Rolling on her side she saw Vanellope in Felix's spot sound asleep sucking on her fingers. The little girl was so sweet despite her spunkiness. Still Tamora was worried about what game Felix may have landed in. What if it was that duck game? In Felix's programming he was supposed to be killed by ducks. Grabbing onto a pillow wishing it was Felix. She closed her eyes wishing this was all some horrible nightmare. At any minute Felix would come walking through that door and would lay next to her. One last memory entered her mind before sleep took her.

_Tamora came home a bit early and wanted to surprise Felix. Instead the house was empty but on the floor was a trail of rose petals. She followed it into the bedroom and saw candles everywhere and a hot bath waiting for her. Feeling the water she knew it was just made meaning Felix had just left not too long ago. On the bathroom table was a note. It read: Dear Tammy,_

_ Knowing you, you probably had a rough day so I made you some dinner it is in the fridge. Enjoy your bath and I will be home as soon as I can for I had to do some repairs for Vanellope. Love you and can't wait to see you._

_ Love,_

_ Felix_

_ Tamora smiled and slid into the tub as the hot water rushed over her aching body. Soon she was in her long white t-shirt and underwear and ate the food Felix left in the fridge. It was a plate of spaghetti and garlic bread. She ate it with some white wine he left her and soon she returned to their bed to wait for him. About an hour later she heard him and pretended to be asleep. Hearing his tiny footsteps approach she heard him whisper her name._

_ "Oh she is asleep; boy she looks like an angel. I'll just sleep in the chair so I don't disturb her," Felix said. She felt his body weight on the bed and heard his shoes and tool belt being taken off. Then with quick movements she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her. He was on his back staring up at her. "Hi, honey enjoy the bath?" he whispered. She nodded and ran her fingers through his hair. _

_ Leaning down close so she could whisper in his ear and said," I will enjoy this more". He gave her a confused look and felt his shirt being taken off. Then squirmed when he felt her sweet lips were on his stomach which caused his face to go a bright red. "You are so good to me Felix," she said to him kissing his neck and cheek._

_ "Only the best for my Tammy, my angel," he said smiling at her._

_ "I am not an angel, Felix," she said frowning._

_ "Yes you are you are my guardian angel, and no one will tell me differently," he said softly caressing her cheek with his hand._

_ She blushed as she whispered in his ear," Then you are my angel too for you gave me a reason to feel love again. I love you Felix," she said._

_ "I will love you forever Tamora," he said kissing her lips and they made love that night._

That night was last night and if Tamora knew this would happen she never would have let Felix leave for work that day. Gazing up at their wedding picture she vowed to find him and bring him safely home. "Please be okay Felix, because I love you and never forget it," she whispered and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Dance Off

Chapter Three: Dance Off

The next morning the man known as Tom opened his eyes. Sunbeams were all around the room as a gentle breeze from the window wrapped around him. Rubbing his head he noticed his bandage was removed probably meaning his head was healed. Looking around he saw the room was made out of a good brand of bricks and painted a deep blue. Posters of people from country to hip hop were all over the walls. The only thing in the room was the bed he was in and the small wooden table they had his belt and hat on it. Getting up he placed his hat on his head and strapped his belt that held a golden hammer around his waist. He went down stairs and that was when he got a better look at his hostess, Carmen.

In a small room was the kitchen and she had her hair pulled back. Her clothes were a black tank top with jeans and tennis shoes. She was frying eggs on a skillet when she saw him from the corner of her eye. "Good morning Tom, sleep well?" she asked with a smile. The man almost forgot that Tom was the name she had given him last night.

"Oh I am fine ma'am, thank you did you sleep well too?" he asked smiling a little.

"Like a rock," she told him. "So, how do you like your eggs my specialty is over easy," she informed.

"Over easy will be perfect can I do anything to help?" he asked wanting to be useful.

"Well I would tell you to make toast but that darn toaster has been broken for days," Carmen said motioning to the silver toaster.

"I can fix it," he said automatically. He had no idea why he said that but those words felt right coming out of his mouth almost, familiar.

"Um okay go ahead and see what you can do," Carmen said not wanting to discourage him. Tom walked up to the toaster and inspected it. The knob to make the toast go down was broken. Something told him to grab his hammer and that is what he did. "I really don't think hammering my toaster will fix it," she told him.

"Don't be so sure ma'am," he told her and gently tapped the knob with his hammer and in an instant it was fixed.

"Wow color me impressed, maybe you were some kind of magician in your game," Carmen said as Tom made toast with the fixed toaster.

"I don't think so," Tom said as he tried to remember who he was. He pulled out a chair to Carmen and took the plates from her and set them on the table.

"Well you sure are sweet I am sure you will remember what game you come from," she assured him.

"Could you tell me more about your game since I will be staying here for a while if that is okay with you," Tom said not wanting to intrude.

"It is cool my last guest stayed for about a year. As for this game it is a dancing game. People in the real world pick one of us and dance to get high scores. Of course in our world we all have other jobs but every night or so we have a dance battle to improve our dance moves. People say I am pretty good so if you need help with some moves I can be your teacher and you can crash in my guest room till you remember who you are," Carmen said.

"Thank you," he said blushing at her kindness.

"Only one problem though," Carmen said frowning.

"What is that?" he asked frowning too.

"Well you look like the rest of the characters here but your wardrobe needs help I mean you came in here with what looked like a mechanic's outfit from about 30 years ago. If you are going to fit in you have got to wear clothes from around here. That way the people in the real world won't think we are broken or something," Carmen told him.

"Okay but I don't have any money," Tom said frowning again.

"Chill Tom, I can buy you some new clothes and you can pay me back by fixing stuff around my shop. Since that hammer of yours seems to be able to fix anything so what do you say we have a deal?" she asked holding out her hand. Felix smiled and shook her hand to seal the deal. After breakfast Carmen told Tom to follow her outside. He blinked by the bright sun and the beautiful blue sky. People who looked like the same graphics design as he did but with more depth walked out onto the streets. Some even drove in cars or bikes, with kids in the back.

"Wow this place is cool," he said amazed at how real it looked.

"Yeah we like it come on I need you to meet a friend of mine," Carmen said. "First we have got to get you a new look," she said and walked down the street with Felix right behind her. They came to small red brick building in white pants that read: **Shelia's Fashion Paradise****. ** "Hey Shelly, are you in or what?" Carmen asked as Tom opened the door for her. A girl with thick glasses and curly black hair popped up from the counter.

"That you Car?" asked the girl.

"Yeah it is me, I brought you a new customer," Carmen said motioning to Tom. He blushed at the other girl and waved gently. Shelia or Shelly as most people called her came strutting up to them curves swinging with every step. She had short curly black hair with glasses and light peach skin. Her eyes were a light gray and her clothes were a light blue blouse and skirt with white heels. She knelt down so that she was eye level with Tom.

"What is your name cutie?" Shelly asked smiling warmly at him.

"Uh Tom ma'am," Tom said nervously as he tipped his hat to her.

"Wow an old school gentleman how nice, Grade A if I do say so myself eh Car?" Shelly asked winking at her. Carmen just rolled her eyes as she stared back at her.

"Focus Shelly I need to give Tom here a new look so he will fit in this game better. I found him last night all tore up and he has no idea who he is so I told him that he could stay here till he remembers who he is," Carmen said.

"Boy you sure do attract interesting people eh Car, like your last guest talk about Grade A meow," Shelly said smirking like the devil.

"Let's not talk about _him_ okay," Carmen said defensively.

"Okay Car I am sorry, now uh Tom right what is your style?" she asked him.

"Uh I don't know ma'am?" Tom said in a confused voice.

"Hmm let's try something comfortable you see the comfortable type," Shelly said.

"And stylish the outfit I found him in was something people wore 30 years ago," Carmen said.

"Oh you poor dear, here step in the Fashion Designer and you will come out with the perfect look," Shelly said as she put Tom in a big blue thick tube. He was nervous but didn't want to look scared went in and the door shut in on him. "Okay you said comfortable and stylish, let's see what we get," Shelley said and pushed some buttons. Lights went off and whistling was heard and ten minutes later the door opened and smoke came out of the door.

"Hey Tom come on out," Carmen said. When he did their eyes widened. He wore a white t-shirt that exposed his arms and shoulders wearing black slack jeans with black and white boots. His hair was gelled back and his eyes were covered by dark shades and he had a gray wrist watch on his wrist. Around his waist was a black belt so he could still carry his gold hammer and in short he looked very sexy.

"Damn heck with the Grade A more like a Grade A +," Shelly said her mouth growing dry when she looked at him.

"No kidding," Carmen said blushing for staring at Tom. "How much do I owe you?" she asked.

"Huh oh about $30 bucks," Shelly said as she felt Carmen place the money in her hand.

"How do I look?" Tom asked not sure what to think. Shelly took him to a mirror and his eyes widened. "Is that me?" he asked.

"Yeah that is definitely you cutie," Shelly said. "Man I love this machine never fails," she said patting it lovingly.

"Thanks you again Miss Shelia," Tom said reaching for his hat but realized it was backwards.

"Leave it that way it looks way cooler and it shows off your eyes better when you take the shades off," Shelly said. "And just call me Shelly everyone else here does," she added.

"Okay thanks again," he said as he opened the door for Carmen.

"Well you definitely will fit in here now," Carmen said.

"Thanks again," he said.

"Any time now come on I have to get to my job," Carmen said.

"What do you do for a living?" he asked.

"I own a CD store where I sell CD's to people," she explained. They came to a dark blue brick building and in white paint were spelled out: **Carmen's CD Heaven Store**. "Come on in Tom," she said and he followed in after her. The store had different sections for different type of music. There were stacks of CDS each with a sign to show the customers what section had what brand of music. Posters like the one he saw in the guest room were planted along the walls. On the ceiling hung music notes and painted on the edge of the windows were verses to songs.

"Wow you sure do love music," he said looking around.

"Yeah I do but everyone here does but I make my living selling music to people. I believe songs do so much for you of course in the modern world or real world people wouldn't know good music if it bit them on the leg," she said firmly.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked looking up at her.

"Well when I am picked to dance in the game sometimes I hear music coming from kids radios, but mostly you hearing is some guy screaming and a bunch of instruments and some songs have a cuss words in most of the song. Now I don't want to dis other people's music so I usually don't say anything but to me music is about expression. Telling a story about yourself, or telling someone you love them, how you feel over getting dumped by someone you loved. I know it sounds silly and stupid but to me that is true music pretty dumb huh?" she asked blushing a bit.

"No, not at all!" Tom exclaimed holding her hand. Their eyes locked and he felt like he was blushing too as he said," I think you are right". They stayed like that for a minute when Tom broke the silence. "Anyways um you said you wanted me to fix stuff for you. What needs to be fixed? He asked. Shaking her head she too regained her focus and looked around.

"You see those shelves they are getting old and needing to be repaired but I haven't had much time to fix them so maybe your hammer can do it if not is cool I'll find something else for you to do," she told him.

"Can do ma'am," he said twirling his hammer around.

"And you don't have to call me ma'am all the time just call me Carmen or Car got it," she told him.

"Got it ma- I mean Carmen," he told her. He looked at the shelves and noticed they were getting old. He tapped them with his hammer and in a flash they looked brand new. "Hey Carmen, I fixed one shelf!" he told her.

"That was fast can you inspect the other shelves?" she asked.

"Can do," he said wondering why that phrase sounded familiar to him. Rubbing his head he felt something coming to him but as soon as it came it went away just as quickly. "Just fix the shelves Tom soon you will remember who you are," he said. He looked at the shelves and soon fixed them as noon rolled around.

"Hey Tommy Boy, let's get something to eat," Carmen said. "Looks like the store is going to be quiet for a while," she said frowning. Tom really wanted to help her out but he wasn't a business man or was he? Still he didn't have any ideas on how to help Carmen's store besides fixing shelves so he would leave the business stuff to her. They walked up to the street and saw a group of people circled around a small area. Music was blaring it was some kind of hip hop song at least that is what Carmen said.

"What is going on?" Tom asked looking up at her.

"Looks like a Battle awful early for one," Carmen noted.

"You mean a dance contest?" Tom asked.

"Yeah usually people hold them randomly and whoever wins either gets money or something cool like a discount at a store or something," Carmen told him.

"How about you join the Battle?" he asked.

"I don't Battle anymore," Carmen said as a shadow fell over her eyes.

"Okay Carmen but can we at least watch?" he asked.

Looking down at him she smiled and said," Okay Tommy Boy, let's go". He smiled and walked with her over to the group to see the Battle take place.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Searching and Battling

Chapter 4: Searching and Battling

Tamora woke up before the sun thinking that last night was a horrible dream. She turned over on her side expecting to see Felix curled up next to her instead she saw Vanellope curled up in a ball still sucking on her fingers. _Oh man last night really did happen, that means Felix is really_, her mind began but couldn't finish as a tear slid from her face. Getting up she wrapped her blue robe around her and remembered it was a Christmas present that Felix bought her, he said that the color blue made her look even more beautiful. She remembered how many times on cold nights she wore this and when Felix came home working late from fixing things she would wrap him in the robe with her and they would sit on the blue chair and talk. Her attention was turned to Vanellope who was stirring and saw the raven haired child's eyes open.

"Hammer Head come back?" she asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I don't think so sweetie," Tamora said biting her lip to stop the tears.

"Too bad don't worry we will find him. I'll go wake up Stink Brain and Muscle Head," Vanellope said glitching herself out the door. Tamora decided just to get her armor on for they may be facing any kind of danger. Once she had her armor on along with her gun Ralph was up and so was Brad. "Okay Sarge Lady they are up so what is the plan?" Vanellope asked.

"First thing is first we need to eat," Ralph said pouring everyone a bowl of cereal. He even offered some to Brad but Calhoun turned hers down.

"I can't eat not until we find Felix," Tamora said.

"Look Miss Calhoun I know you are worried about him but Felix will be very cross if he heard about you not eating while he was missing so please eat for his sake," Ralph said gently. He wished Felix was here for he was much better at dealing with this emotional stuff. Giving Ralph a sigh she took the bowl and ate the cereal for as much as she would hate to admit it Ralph was right. Once they ate they formed a plan.

"Okay I say we split up so we can cover more games," Vanellope said.

"I agree, we should start with the Mario game since it was close to Hero's Duty and the Duck game," Tamora said.

"Okay Tamora and I can take the Mario game and you and the kid can take the duck game," Brad offered.

"I don't think so," Ralph said glaring at Brad.

"Easy Big Guy how about I go with Muscle Head to the Mario game and you and Sarge take the duck game," Vanellope offered. Ralph's glare grew for he trusted this guy less with Calhoun and even lesser with Vanellope. Vanellope was like his little sister and in some ways his little girl.

"How about you and Calhoun take the duck game and me and _him_ can take the Mario game," Ralph said firmly.

"Okay that is cool come one Sarge Lady let's go find Hammer Head," Vanellope said and her and Calhoun went out the door. Both Ralph and Brad looked at the open door and Ralph motioned for Brad to go first and Brad did but felt Ralph's glares stinging into his back. Calhoun and Vanellope went into the duck game with Calhoun's gun raised. It was just ducks but in her game she was always going to suspect the unexpected. Good thing it was a small game so finding Felix shouldn't be too hard.

Vanellope glitched up to a tree and looked around. "Careful kid," Tamora warned hoping she didn't fall or Wreck-It would get angry.

"I'm okay I don't see Hammer Head," she said and glitched down as they looked all over the area. It took them 20 minutes to inspect the area but no Felix. Tamora was torn part of her was happy he wasn't here meaning that he wouldn't be killed by the ducks but fearful for that could mean he was in an even more dangerous game. "Come on let's get to the Mario game maybe Ralph and Muscle Head found Hammer Head," Vanellope said trying to sound cheerful even though she was just as worried about Felix.

In the Mario game Brad knew Ralph hated his guts and the kid didn't like him much either. Sometimes he wished he never regained his memory and just stayed with her. He was happier with her than he ever was but instead he not only hurt her but made Tamora's husband run away probably gotten himself hurt. No matter what he did he hurt people. "Look I am sorry, for what I did but I will help find your friend," he said breaking the silence.

"Yeah well I understand and I am sorry for what happened to you but that doesn't mean I trust you. But since you are trying to make amends I guess I can be a little bit nicer but don't push it Brad," Ralph said gruffly.

"Understood," Brad said. Soon they saw Mario racing after Boozer who had Princess Peach tied up in the back of his car.

"Hey guys time out for a second!" Ralph yelled. Both hero and villain and damsel in distress stopped what they were doing and looked at Ralph. "Sorry to bother you three but have you guys seen Felix, he disappeared last night and a character said they seen someone matching Felix's description get hit by the trolley and fly into one of the games. Is he here?" he asked looking at each of them.

"Sorry sugar haven't seen him," Princess Peach said sadly.

"Haven't seen him either," Boozer said in a raspy voice.

"If we do we will let you know," Mario said in his Italian accent.

"Thanks," Ralph said and they resumed what they were doing. They met Calhoun and Vanellope at the gate. "Was he at the duck game?" he asked the girls.

"No," Calhoun said sadly. "Any luck in the Mario game?" she asked.

"They haven't seen him," Ralph said. "Let's check out another game," he said and they went to the next game.

Back in the game of Dance Off Tom and Carmen made their way to the front. A small table with a speaker was being held by a dark haired dark skinned man. "Alright folks we have a Battle going on let's see who my boy Randy will challenge," said the dark haired man. Randy was a six foot something man with an athletic build wearing a black vest and black pants with boots. He had brown hair but sapphire eyes and was dark skinned.

"Hey guys so cool that you guys made it let's see who Randy chooses to Battle against," Shelly said growing excited. The music was playing and Carmen looked around getting excited.

"I wonder how people dance so well do you guys practice a lot." Tom asked.

"Dancing isn't about practice Tom, it is about reacting don't try to move the music let it move you," Carmen said. Just then Randy did a spin and pointed a finger at Carmen. He smiled slyly and motioned for her to come join him in the circle.

"Alright folks my boy wants Miss Carmen let's Battle!" called the dark skinned man. Carmen didn't want to battle but she saw the prize was money for people were placing bets to see who would win. So she stepped out as the crowd cheered her on. Randy started as he did a snake motion with his hands and did a quick spin. Sliding to the left as he stared at Carmen, who smiled back. She did a dip and spun around as her hips swayed to the beat. Her hands were up and moved gently like the wind. Leaping in the air as she spinned like a figure skating and landed on one of her knees.

"Wow she is good," Tom said with admiration. Randy thought so too as the Battle heated up he did a back flip and spun on his head and did a movement where he swung his legs and moved his hands in a circle motion. The crowd cheered as Carmen moved one leg in front of the other and did a cartwheel that soon turned into a back flip and ended by sliding and taking a bow. Just then a red haired girl joined the Battle and took Randy's hand.

"Oh no," Shelly said frowning.

"What is wrong?" Tom asked growing worried.

"Randy got himself a partner meaning that Carmen has to have a partner or she will be disqualified and lose the Battle," she answered. Tom frowned and remembered how nice Carmen was being to him. Maybe he could help by being her dance partner. He ran up to the front as Shelly asked," Wait do you even know how to dance?"

"We will find out!" Tom yelled back. He made his way into the circle and Randy as well as his partner smiled at him.

"Looks like we got some new meat let's see if this Little Man can help Miss Carmen out," the voice said cheerfully. Carmen gave Tom a "what are you doing here?" look. He just gave her a kind smiled but was nervous for he didn't know if he could dance like Randy or like Carmen. Then he remembered what Carmen said don't move to the music let the music move you. He closed his eyes and listened to the fast beat and felt his own heart beating with it. Tom wanted to snap his fingers so he did and felt his foot tapping. Looking up he looked at Carmen and held his hand out to her. She nodded and took his hand as she spun him around. Then he did the splits as he twirled her around him. Then got up and did a spin as they did back flips together. Randy dipped his partner and spun her around then grabbed her by the waist and held her over his head. The crowd cheered as they saw the different moves.

Carmen took Tom's hands as she dip him between her legs and he leaped on her back and she did a spin. Then he leaped off and did a hand stand and moved his hands so his body could go in a circle. Carmen used her feet to do the moon walk while Tom was doing his spin. Then she moved her legs up and down as Tom jumped through them causing the crowd to cheer. They never had seen moves like this before. Randy and his partner slid together and did a spin but they were getting a bit dizzy. The finishing move came when Tom and Carmen held hands and spun him around. Then she lifted him up as she spun while he rolled over her shoulder. Tossing him in the air he did a front flip in the air and landed in her arms as they spun each other around. Randy and his partner admitted defeat and left the area.

"Oh ladies and gentlemen it looks like we have ourselves some winners Miss Carmen and wait what is that Little Man's name?" asked the voice.

"It's Tom!" Tom shouted as the crowd cheered them and they collected their winnings. It was only 500 dollars but that was enough for Carmen. The crowd dispersed and Carmen looked down at Tom.

"Thanks for the help you have some interesting moves," Carmen said smiling.

"I just let the music move me but you were really great," Tom said smiling at her.

"Come on Little Man how about I treat us to some lunch," Carmen said.

"Lead the way Miss Carmen, lead the way," Tom said following her down the street.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If anyone has any dance moves they want to see in this story let me know and please review.


	5. The Search Continues

Chapter 5: The Search Continues

_ Tamora was in Hero's Duty in her office when she heard a knock on her door. Getting up she froze in surprise for standing in the door way was Felix. "Felix!" she cried happily. She scooped him up in her arms as she sent wet kisses along his neck, cheeks, and his lips. "Oh honey you came back. Where were you soldier I was worried sick King Kong, pint-sized, and I have been looking all over for you. Listen about that night it was an accident Brad came to me said he lost his memory and when he regained it and came looking for me but realized I was in love with you and he even offered to help look for you," she told him looking him straight in the eyes. Felix just stared at her with a frown as he wiggled out of her grasp._

_ "Very amusing story ma'am but no need to tell tall tales, you are in love with Brad. I have been gone long enough to give you this," he said his voice cold as ice. Shocked by his words she looked down at what he had given her. It was a stack of divorce papers with his signature signed. _

_ "Fix-It is this some kind of joke?" Tamora asked biting her lip._

_ "No ma'am just sign at the bottom and our marriage will be over. You can have your precious Brad and I can go back to doing what I do best that is fixing the penthouse," Felix said with an uncaring voice. Tamora was in tears as she felt her heart break._

_ "No, I am not signing these papers. I love you not Brad I told you it was all just a misunderstanding please believe me Felix I love you," she said grabbing onto his shoulders. He pushed away looking at her with disgust and shook his head._

_ "Yeah I seen how you shown love, yelling at me for no reason, punching me whenever I just try to do something nice for you, threaten to shoot me and kiss your dead fiancé. Oh yeah Tamora you really love me," Felix said coldly._

_ "I never meant to yell at you it was because of my game I always apologized and I only punched you that time we got stuck in that NesQuik Sand, and I never threatened to shoot you. Please Felix don't do this," Tamora begged hating herself for sounding so weak. But she couldn't lose Felix she just couldn't._

_ "Sorry Tamora but monsters like you will never change now do yourself a favor and sign those papers," he said folding his arms._

_ "No I won't sign them I am not losing you!" Tamora shouted. She tried grabbing him but he was vanishing._

_ "Sorry Tamora but it's over I am gone," Felix said and he disappeared._

Tamora woke up in a cold sweat her heart racing a mile a minute. "No Felix, please don't leave me," she cried. "I am sorry, I am so sorry," she said shedding tears. Looking around she was in her and Felix's room and not in Hero's Duty. Vanellope was again fast asleep sucking on her fingers. The sun was shining brightly and soon another search began.

"Okay Ralphie and I will take the Sonic Game and you guys can take the Street Fighter Game," Vanellope said.

"Okay we will meet back here in one hour," Tamora said. Her dream still plaguing her and she just wanted to find Felix. Brad looked around the Street Fighter Game his gun ready in case there was trouble. "At ease soldier," Tamora said. She spotted a blonde haired man wearing a red vest on. "Hey Kevin!" she shouted. He looked at her and smiled.

"Morning Mrs. Calhoun or is it Mrs. Fix-It," he said smiling at her. "How is your husband doing by the way that shelf he built me for my trophies are great. If he ever wants to learn some moves I would be happy to teach him free of charge," Kevin said grinning a charming grin.

"Actually the reason I am here is about two days ago Felix disappeared. A character said he saw a man fitting Felix's description get hit by the trolley and was thrown into a game but didn't know which one. So I was wondering well hoping he might have wound up in this game," she said looking at him.

"Oh gosh Mrs. Fix-It I am sorry no new people been here at all. Believe me if Felix was here I would be the first to know. Sorry he isn't here but I will keep an eye out for him," Kevin said frowning.

"Thanks let me know if you see him," Tamora said trying to smile but she just wanted to break down and cry. They walked back out and came up to the Sonic game just as Ralph and Vanellope came out.

"Fe-Felix w-wa-was de-definitely not i-in the S-sonic game," Ralph said breathing heavily.

"I don't why you were out of breath I could keep up with the old hedgehog just fine," Vanellope said.

"Well not all of us can glitch around," he said firmly fighting back a smile. "So, was he in the Street Fighter Game?" Ralph asked.

"No, he wasn't," Tamora said frowning.

"Hey guys let's look in this game and get it out of the way," Brad said. A dark sign with blood red letters was the words** Zombie Hunt**.

"I don't know Vanellope you stay out here. I heard about this game it is real dangerous," Ralph said.

"No way Felix is my friend too and when I was in danger you guys didn't abandon me so I am not abandoning any of you guys. If he is in there I am going to help look," she said firmly crossing her arms and glaring up at Ralph.

"Okay kid I understand but you stay real close to me understand and if I say glitch out you glitch out," he said firmly.

"Okay Ralphie," she said softly. Taking her by the hand they went into the Zombie Hunt game. Around the area was a thick murky green fog and the place stunk like rotten eggs mixed with sour milk and swamp water.

"Well this place is cheerful," Tamora said sarcastically raising her gun. Brad was at the back having his gun out ready for an attack. Vanellope was scared but bit back her fear as she held onto Ralph's massive hand. The giant scanned the area but didn't see anything. Just then they heard a rustling noise and Tamora raised her gun. "Whatever you are come out or I will shoot!" she yelled.

"Kid get behind me!" Ralph said pushing Vanellope behind him. Out of the dense murk was a young woman. Her hair was golden blonde and in pigtails. Smooth milk was her skin color and her eyes a light honey color. Now her outfit was all black and she held a crossbow and grenades in around her waist.

"Hey folks I am Molly the Zombie Hunter. How can I help you?" she asked smiling.

"We are looking for a man that looks like an old game design. He is eight inches tall, has blue eyes, and brown hair. He wears a blue hat and blue handy man clothes from 30 years ago and has a golden hammer with him. His name is Fix-It Felix Jr.," Tamora said quickly.

"Sorry nobody around here that fits that description. But if I see him I will keep him alive long enough to get him back to his game. Now if you all would excuse me I have some zombies to slay," Molly said and disappeared into the murky mist. The gang quickly left the area happy not to have run into any zombies.

"Okay let's split up again," Ralph suggested. "Vanellope and I will take the Ninja Turtles Game, Tamora you and Brad can take the space game," Ralph said.

"Actually could I go alone I may know a game where Felix might be in," Brad said.

"Okay fair enough you go to this game. Ms. Calhoun you mind taking the space game on your own?" he asked.

"No problem let's meet back here in one hour," Tamora said firmly. They all nodded their heads and went their separate ways. Calhoun went to the Space Game. Ralph and Vanellope took the Ninja Turtles Game. Brad waited till they left and went off towards the game labeled Dance Off.

Back in the game of Dance Off Tom and Carmen were at the store. She was trying to get more CDs sold but business was slow. Tom knew she was unhappy and tried to think of a way to get people to buy the CDS. Carmen let him play the CDs while he cleaned and an idea came to him. "Hey Car, I got a question for you?" he asked while he swept the floor.

"What is it Tom?" she asked looking over the bills.

"If I could sell half these CDS for you what would you do?" he asked as the idea got bigger in his head.

"I would take you to the finest restaurant in this Game," she said smiling. She only knew this guy for about two days and she knew he was a dreamer as well as a hard worker.

"Deal," he said. "Why don't you let me watch the store for you and when you get back most of these CDs will be sold," he told her smiling happily.

"Okay Tom I do have to run to my house to calculate the bills for this month. So whatever big business plan you have go for it. But don't trash my store or I will have to kill you," she said trying to sound threatening but he saw her smile.

"Okay I will be careful see you later," he said and once he saw her leave he put his plan into action. He rummaged through the back and found some old stereo speakers that were broken. One tap with his hammer and they were fixed. "Boy Carmen is going to be so happy when she gets back. I hope this plan works," he said smiling as he began to move the speakers. Carmen walked to her house not watching where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh I am sorry," she said but once she looked up her face went white and her eyes grew wide.

"Hello Carmen," Brad said helping her up. Carmen couldn't believe her eyes it was Brad Scott the man she loved and the same man who broke her heart.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Past Guest

Chapter Six: Past Guest

"What the hell are you doing here?" Carmen asked glaring at him.

"Look I know you are still mad at me," Brad began but was cut off by Carmen.

"Mad? Why on Cyber Earth would I be mad at you?" Carmen asked sarcastically. Then a grin came on her face as she snapped her fingers. "Oh wait now I remember why I might be mad at you. Maybe it had to do with the last time I saw you. Hey Carmen great news I remember who I am but I might be married to another woman who I may still love. I'll come back if I don't love her," she said her tone a mixture of joy and sarcasm.

"I didn't say it like that," Brad argued.

"You might as well have," she said glaring at him.

Taking a calm breath he said gently, "Look I am sorry I hurt you but this isn't about you and me. I need your help you see the woman I was married too is married to someone else".

"Oh I get it your little dream girl found someone new. So, you decide to come back to Plan B. Right Brad, you want your little cheerleader. I was the one who found you in that park, hurt bad and all you remembered was your name. I was the one who gave you a place to stay, held you through those nights when you were screaming from your nightmares. I was the one who listened to you, who gave you new memories, and I gave you finally not only my body but my heart. I loved you and gave you a new home. And what do I get in return you telling me you might be married to someone else and you might still love her," Carmen said her voice real calm.

"Carmen please," Brad said taking a step towards her.

"You said you loved me that I was the only girl for you. That I helped repair your broken soul and then you made love to me. Made me feel so special and beautiful but all this time I was just a piece of tail you wanted to play with. Did you even have amnesia or was that a lie too!" Carmen demanded hot tears falling from her face.

"I did have amnesia and just let me explain," Brad said trying to hold her. He felt so bad knowing what she said was true. She did find him and gave him a home. Shielded him from his nightmares as he pieced together his broken past and that night when he made love to her. He never wanted to let her go but soon he regained his memory and remembered Tamora. Now he hurt not only Tamora and Felix but also Carmen, the woman he loved.

"I don't need to hear any of your damn excuses. So, you found out she was married huh? Well sorry but the Carmen train has pulled out of the station and there is no way I am letting a weasel like you back in. I hate you Brad Scott!" she yelled her face full of pain. "And as for me helping you with anything forget it I don't have to do squat for you. Go find some other girl you can mess with because I am done," she hissed.

"Carmen wait!" he cried grabbing her wrist.

**"Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!**" she roared. He backed up real quick as he felt his own heart breaking. She again turned away and then she heard him speak.

"Carmen please I am sorry I hurt you. Just tell me what I have to do to make it up to you and I will do it. I love you and I should have seen it sooner. I will do anything to make you believe that," he cried looking up at her with a pleading look.

"You know what I want from you?" she asked. He nodded willingly to do anything to earn her back. "I want you to just disappear and never come back here again," she said coldly and walked away from him. Brad watched her leave and made a fist and with an angry yell he hit his fist into the wall causing a dent.

"I lost her and it is all my fault I wish that cy-bug really did kill me," he said as he shed a tear and returned heartbroken back to the others. Carmen looked back but Brad was gone and a tear fell from her face. She was so upset she went back to the store and came upon this scene.

A whole crowd of people was surrounding her store. Two speakers that were broken now were fixed and connected to a CD player that was playing random songs. She came closer and saw a table with an old fashioned cashier machine and Tom selling CDs. Then she saw him put it a new CD and dance to it. He played songs by Michael Jackson and one song was Billy Jean and during that song Tom was doing the moonwalk. The crowd screamed as it switched to Thriller and Tom was seen moving his shoulders and head. Finally raising his arms like he had claws and moving them back and forth. People wanted to buy the songs and Tom was having difficulty keeping up. Forgetting her troubles for a second she cupped her hands and shouted "Hey Tommy Boy need a hand?"

He looked up and smiled when he saw her. "If you don't mind, you sell them I will dance," he said.

"Got it," she answered. _Man why didn't I think of this before?_ , her mind asked herself. More people asking for random CDs and she was selling them. Tom kept playing different music and dancing to it. Soon he was dancing to a song called "Water Melon Crawl". It was a country song and Tom rocked down to his knees. Then he skated across the floor and jumped back on his knees and began to wiggle and giggle.

Finishing the dance by clapping and sang along with the song "This is how you do the Water Melon Crawl". Carmen was amazed as the money was flowing in and watched as Tom kept dancing to different breeds of music. From Vanilla Ice to Snoop Dog people cheered to his dance moves. He did the wave for one song and spun on his head to another. They loved how he showed off his version of the Electric Slide and the Cha-Cha Slide. Soon it was getting late and Tom was getting out of breath.

"Alright folks we are done for the night. We will open up again tomorrow at seven so please come back then," Carmen said. The crowd groaned but soon dispersed as Carmen saw the boatload of money she made from Tom's grand idea.

"So, Car were you surprised?" Tom asked gulping down some water. Sweat poured down his face as he breathed heavily.

"Yes I was surprised what made you come up with this idea?" she asked. They went inside to put the CDs they weren't sold which wasn't many back to their shelves.

"Well I was listening to the CDs and I spotted the broken speakers in the closet. I remembered how you said people loved music and dance moves so I thought if they heard the music and saw some dances moves they would buy the CDs," Tom explained sweeping the floor.

"Tom you are a mad genius!" Carmen explained. She hugged him tightly spinning him around. He let out a laugh as he hugged her back.

"Just trying to help out a friend," he whispered softly.

"Yeah well I really need this especially after what happened," Carmen said frowning.

"What happened is everything okay?" Tom asked. He was worried maybe they didn't sell enough CDs and Carmen would lose her store or house.

"I will tell you over dinner after all I did promise you if you sold half these CDs I would take you to the finest restaurant here. So let's go back to my house and you can shower," she said.

"Do I need to dress up?" Tom asked worried for he didn't have any nice clothes unless they went back to Shelly's store.

"No, the finest restaurant here is Smokey's Bar and Grill. Real comfortable place come on let's get to my place and shower and I will treat you to dinner," she said smiling.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," he said saluting wondering why he was saluting her.

She just laughed and rolled her eyes and said, "You are such a goof". Later that night Tom opened the door for Carmen as they went into a dim lit place. Tables were everywhere but Carmen grabbed a booth in the back.

"Hello lady and gentleman my name is Randy I will be your server today," Randy said it was the same guy that lost the dance battle to Felix and Carmen.

"Hey Randy I will have the bacon cheeseburger and fries with a beer. What do you want Tom?" she asked.

"Uh I will have the same but instead of a beer I will just have a Coke," he said.

"You got it oh and by the way Little Man vicious moves from earlier I never knew I would like Johnny Cash till I heard the songs and saw your moves put it there Tom my man," Randy said and fist pumped with Tom. He left them alone and Tom remembered that Carmen was upset about something.

"Okay Car, what made you so upset earlier?" he asked. Biting her lip to keep from crying she spoke.

"Remember that house guest I told you that stayed for a year?" she asked. He nodded his head yes. "Well he had amnesia too and I found him a few days after we were plugged in about the same time as another game um Hero's Duty I think was plugged in," Carmen began. Once she said Hero's Duty, Tom had a flash back. _He was looking inside a game surrounded by armor soldiers and was tackled to the ground faced to face with a gun. Being yelled out by a blonde with icy blue eyes and she stopped yelling at him when he said she was beautiful._

"Hey Tom are you okay?" Carmen asked as their food arrived.

"Yeah I am fine what were you saying?" he asked rubbing his head.

"I said this guy only remembers his name and I let him stay with me and we got close. I held him through his nightmares, gave him new memories and we began a relationship," she said blushing.

"You fell in love with him?" Tom asked eating a French fry.

"Yeah and after I give myself to him, he remembers everything and it turns out he was married to another woman and rushes off to find her to see if he still loves her. Then he comes back saying she was married and probably wanting me to be his Plan B but I crushed his little plan. Though he did say he needed my help but I could care less what he wanted," Carmen hissed eating her burger.

"I am sorry that happened to you that guy sounds like a real idiot for letting you go. I only known you for two days but you are a good friend to me," Tom said holding her hand.

"Thanks Tom," she said smiling.

"I wonder if I have someone waiting for me? I do hope they are not too worried," Tom said frowning.

"Oh I bet you have a wife or a girlfriend waiting for you by how sweet you are. But don't worry sooner or later your memory will fix itself soon," Carmen said.

"Car, this may sound weird but the phrase Fix-It sounds familiar to me. Are there any games with those words in the title?" he asked.

"The only one I ever heard of was a game called Fix-It Felix," Carmen said.

"I hate to ask but do you think maybe you could take me to this game for maybe it might be my game or a clue as to who I am," Tom said growing excited.

"Heck for all you done for me sure I will take you. If we leave early in the morning we can get back before the big sell at my store. Hate to say it but if you keep dancing the way you do no one here will want you to leave," Carmen said chuckling.

"Well if I don't remember who I am I may just make this game my new game," Tom said smiling.

"Well you will always have a place to stay with me partner," Carmen said and they clicked their bottles together and toasted to their friendship and partnership.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. Fixing Memories

Chapter 7: Fixing Memories

The next morning in Dance Off Tom woke up bright and early and made Carmen some breakfast. Since she was going to take him to this Fix-It Felix game the least he could do was give her a good breakfast. Carmen woke with red tears for she had been dreaming about Brad. That stupid no good idiotic, sweet, gentle, kind and great kisser, Muscle Headed jerk. How dare he come back asking for her help after pretty much throwing her away for some other girl? She wanted to scream, to throw things, to hate him forever. But part of her would always love him and that made her even madder. Still she remembered why she was waking up early.

Today Tom and her were going to this Fix-It Felix game and try to get Tom to remember who he was. She was hoping for as much as she liked having Tom around she couldn't take him from his true game. Maybe he had someone looking for him who was worried sick? She had to make sure he got safely back to his game. "Morning Tom," she greeted and saw some pancakes and hot coffee waiting for her.

"Hey Car, thought we could use a good meal before heading out," Tom said smiling up at her.

"Man you sure are sweet Tommy Boy," Carmen said as Tom pulled out a chair for her. They ate quickly and for Tom promised to help sell more CDs for Carmen. He got his regular clothes on but put on a gray hoodie and wore his shades his hat was turned frontward and covered up his eyes even more. "What is with the get up?" she asked.

"Well I remember in some games they have villains and some villains are not treated nicely so in case I am the villain in my game I don't want to cause trouble," Tom said firmly.

"Yeah right you be a villain that is laughable," Carmen said grinning. They went outside Game Central Station and took the trolley to the Fix-It Felix Game. Everyone was either inside or not there for the game looked deserted. "So, Tom this place ringing any bells?" she asked. Tom removed his shades and looked around and saw the penthouse and houses made out of brick by the dump. Soon another flashback came to him in full force making him hold his head.

_He saw himself in a penthouse dancing at a party with a bunch of people that was his size. Dancing to a disco song as they kept chanting "Fix-It Felix" and he was wearing a blue handy man's outfit dancing to the music. Just then a mountain of a man with brown hair and massive hands crashed the party. There was a fight and the giant said something about winning a medal._

"Hey Tom are you okay?" Carmen asked leaning down to face him. He rubbed his head as another flash back came to him. _He was at some game covered in sugar and was at some track with the giant man put also with a little girl. She had raven hair with candy in it and he was helping the giant push a candy go cart across the finish line. The little girl turned into a princess and learned she was the ruler of this land._

"Wow that was odd, I did remember something," Tom said.

"Okay good what is it?" Carmen asked.

"I am the hero and this is my game but my name is Felix, Fix-It Felix Jr." Tom said.

"What else did you remember?" she asked growing curious.

"A giant man with massive hands was at the same party I was and he wanted to earn a medal and then the next thing I know I am helping him push a candy go kart with a little girl in it and she turns into a princess and is the ruler of the game," Felix said.

"Well the only one I know with massive hands is a guy named Wreck-It Ralph," Carmen said.

"Yes, Ralph wanted to earn a medal for he was tired of being treated like a villain. Oh Carmen I was so mean to him but we became friends by helping this little girl but I can't remember how," Felix said.

"Easy Tom, I mean Felix it will come to you. The only game I know of where carts are made out of candy that have children in it is a game called Sugar Rush. It isn't too far from this game," Carmen said gently.

"Please can we go there please I am so close to remembering," Felix begged.

"Yeah come on I will take you there," Carmen said smiling knowing helping him regain his memory was worth more than selling a few CDs. They went across from the Fix-It Felix game and came to Sugar Rush. Carmen marveled over the candy and cookies that made up the hills and skies. "Wow talk about a sweet tooth," Carmen said smirking. She was about to take a step when Felix grabbed her arm.

"Careful you almost fell in NesQuik Sand," Felix warned than it happened again. _He saw himself trapped in this NesQuik Sand with the same blonde woman from before. They couldn't get out but by allowing her to hit him in the face the Laffy Taffy drew closer where he grabbed onto the woman's waist and hung onto the Taffy. Then he saw himself with the same woman fighting off some Cy-Bugs and protecting the little girl. Ralph was dealing with a gray racer who kept switching to a King with a purple outfit that got changed into a Cy-Bug. Soon a beacon was made and all the bugs flew towards it and the gray racer was gone and everyone was safe. He remembered jumping up and kissing the blonde woman on the cheek. She looked mad and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him._

"Now I remember Ralph defeated Turbo and we saved Vanellope because Turbo made her into a glitch but it turns out it was her super power to being a great racer," Felix said happily.

"You mean you helped defeat Turbo, that was one bad dude from what I heard," Carmen said sounding impressed.

"Yeah but I keep seeing this blonde soldier woman that looks like she is high definition," Felix said. "I see her face but I still can't remember who she is," he said.

"I think I can help there is a soldier game that has characters like that woman it is in the game called Hero's Duty," Carmen said.

"That does sound familiar please can we go there?" he asked.

"Follow me," she said and they headed towards Hero's Duty. Back at Hero's Duty Tamora was looking at her wedding picture of her and Felix. It was the only picture she kept on her desk and it used to bring her joy but now it only brought her pain. It was going on three days and still no sign of Felix. The arcade was going to open up in two days' time. The reason why was because Mr. Litwik was taking some time off for a family reunion. Ralph said he had a plan that if they didn't find Felix soon that he and the new characters will make it look like you have to unlock Felix in the bonus round. And Ralph was going to make it hard where the kids' wouldn't be able to unlock Felix till they actually found him. Still Tamora was worried.

"Mind if I come in?" Brad asked knocking on her door.

"Sure," she said fighting a tear.

"Well we can cross off the Frogger Game and Pac-Man," Brad said. He saw her frowning and wished he could just rewind time and never regain his memory. His life was so much better when he was with Carmen. Now she hates his guts, Tamora his mad at him, and he is the reason her husband is missing, and the main reason a whole game will be unplugged if they couldn't find Felix in time.

"You seem upset too" Tamora stated.

"I went into a game to talk to an old friend but she was so mad at me I couldn't get a word in. But I deserve it I hurt her real bad and now I just keep hurting people," he said glaring at himself.

"Hey it is not all your fault you are trying to make amends," Tamora reminded.

"And what good has it done Tamora? I lost Carmen the woman I loved to regain a life that I wasn't even supposed to have. I cost you your husband and if he dies it will be my fault. I am endangering his friends by going off to find him and lastly I am the reason their game will be unplugged if we can't find him!" he snapped. He turned away from her and cried just to let it. "I wish I had died then none of this would have happened. I just had to remember my old life I had a good one with Carmen. She was so nice and kind to me. Gave me a home and new memories and soon we had a relationship and what did I do regain my memory of you and me Tamora and I had to see if I still loved you. I couldn't stay for I was afraid if I did love you I would have treated Carmen like a second choice and she deserved better than that but I lost her all the same," he said sadly. Tamora turned him around and hugged him trying to get him to see that everything will be fine and he responded by hugging her back.

Felix and Carmen snuck into Hero's Duty and most of the soldiers were gone but Carmen stood as the lookout. Felix made his way to a room for the way seemed familiar. Then he saw the blonde woman hugging a muscular man with brown hair. Then everything hit him like a tidal wave. The woman's name was Tamora Jean Calhoun. She was the main officer in the game and was married to Felix for a year. The man was Brad Scott, her dead finacee and then he remembered why he wound up in Dance Off. It was four maybe three days ago he wanted to surprise her with some roses and wine and found her kissing Brad. His tiny heart was shattered but he told Tammy that it was okay he understood and ran away from them. Last thing he remembered was getting hit by the trolley and everything going dark. He hid behind the wall as the tears stung his face. Leaving for he couldn't face her knowing during his absence she was still in love with Brad. His hat fell to the floor and when Carmen saw him crying she grew concerned.

"Hey what happened did you find out who the blonde chick was?" she asked.

"Yeah let's get back to Dance Off I will tell you everything but we need to leave quickly," Felix told her. She nodded and they returned to Dance Off. Tamora headed out the door along with Brad who felt better. When she stopped dead in her tracks as her face went pale, on the floor was a blue baseball cap.

She picked it up and said, "This is Felix' hat, he was here". Tamora began running down the hall with Brad in tow looking around to see if Felix was here. Yet once again no one saw anything.

"Wait remember those tracking devices we made to locate Cy-Bugs maybe we can reprogram one to track down Felix," Brad suggested.

"Great idea let's get to the lab," Tamora said growing excited for soon she would have Felix back in her arms safe and sound. Outside Game Central Station Ralph and Vanellope were continuing the search for Felix.

"Hey Ralphie let's check this game out," Vanellope said. Ralph looked at the game and read the words Dance Off.

"Okay, Felix did like to dance maybe he wound up here," Ralph said and took the little girl by the hand into the game of Dance Off.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Full Circle

Chapter 8: Full Circle

"You sure you want to do this Felix?" Carmen asked looking down at him. They returned to Dance Off not too long ago and he wanted to go to a lawyer. Carmen naturally asked why and he said his wife was in love with another man and he couldn't keep her in an unhappy marriage. He stared at the court building with frightened eyes.

"I have to Carmen this is the only way Tamora can be happy. I caught her twice in the arms of her old fiancé, Brad Scott," Felix said fighting tears as he looked at the stairs.

"Wait Brad Scott is your wife's ex-fiancée?" Carmen asked her face growing white.

"Yeah why do you know him?" Felix asked looking up at her.

"Yes, he was the guy I helped regain his memory and then once he regained it he went off to find his maybe wife. He stopped by saying she was married and maybe trying to make me Plan B but I turned him down, Carmen said. Kneeling down she looked at Felix as he digested this information. "You don't have to divorce her you know? You can fight for her," Carmen said.

"What good will it do Carmen? I caught her kissing him and then while I was gone and I went to her game to regain the rest of my memory I catch her holding him. I think it is clear who she loves and it is him not me. I can't force her to stay with me as much as it pains me I will have to set her free and let her be happy," Felix said firmly as a tear fell from his face.

Carmen looked at Felix with the highest form of respect and took his hand. "Well let's get this over with," she said and they walked up to the court building together. During that time in Hero's Duty Tamora was in the lab with Brad. They had a cy-bug tracker and she extracted a piece of Felix's hair and placed it in the cy-bug scanner.

"If I programmed this thing right we should be able to find Felix in no time," Tamora said trying to hide her excitement but her eyes were lit up. The scanner processed the information and soon began to beep.

"Alright it works where to?" Brad asked as Tamora followed the beeps all the way to a game that said Dance Off.

"He is in this game," Tamora said.

"So, is Carmen this is her game," Brad said frowning. He stood still for a second debating if he should go in. Carmen pretty much told him to go away and never bother her again. But he did promise to help find Felix. Tapping his fingers looking from his feet to the entrance, Tamora could see he was torn.

"You don't have to come with me Brad you did your part you helped me find Felix," Tamora said calmly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know but I owe Felix an explanation as well as Carmen if she will even listen to me. And lastly I owe them both an apology for the damage I done. My mission still isn't done so let's go find your husband," Brad said firmly as he started walking towards the entrance.

Along the streets of Dance Off Vanellope was riding on Ralph's shoulders looking all around. "Felix, Felix!" Ralph shouted.

"Hammer Head, Hammer Head!" Vanellope shouted. She glitched on to the lampposts but didn't see Felix. "Hey Ralphie, there is a CD store just around the corner. Maybe someone in there has seen Felix," the little girl said happily.

"Let's check it out," Ralph said and she glitched back on his shoulders.

Carmen and Felix returned from the court house not long as he stared down at the papers. All he had to do was sign his name and give them to Tamora and have her sign then poof their marriage would be over. Grabbing a pen his hand began to shake as tears flowed from his face. Carmen looked on and couldn't believe Brad helped cause this and that Felix's own wife would choose Brad over Felix. Brad was a great guy and if she wasn't so anger at him heck she would want to marry him. But Felix was such a sweet guy who in only a few days gave her his friendship and helped her out with the store. Only to find out his wife was cheating on him even while he was gone. After this was over Carmen was so going to hook Felix up with some of her female friends who know how to treat a grade A+ guy like Felix.

_Come on Fix-It just sign your name it isn't that hard. You are doing this for Tammy; she deserves to be happy you have no right to take that from her_, his mind told him. With a final tear he signed his name. Carmen rubbed his back trying to offer him some form of comfort. Now the hard part getting this to Tamora so she can sign them. Facing her would be the death of him for he couldn't imagine life without her but he had his game to think about as well as Ralph and the Nice Landers. Without him the game would be unplugged and it would be his fault. Not to mention Vanellope and the other Sugar Rush racers needed him to help fix things. Funny his hammer could fix anything but he wondered if it could fix his broken heart.

"Hey sorry to barge in but we are looking for someone," Ralph began but when he saw Felix his eyes widened.

"Felix!" Vanellope shouted as she glitched and reappeared in his arms.

"Hi sweetie, and Ralph great to see you, how did you guys find me?" Felix asked as he hugged Vanellope.

"After you disappeared we been game jumping to find you," Ralph said.

"Yeah Hammer Head where you been? Sergeant Yells A lot has been worried sick about you," Vanellope asked.

"I got amnesia after getting hit by the trolley my friend Carmen here has been helping me regain my memory I just recently got it back," Felix said.

"Thanks lady for helping Felix," Ralph said smiling at Carmen.

"My pleasure," Carmen said smiling back.

"Well let's go Calhoun will be so happy to see you," Ralph said looking down at Felix. Felix put on a fake smile for he didn't know if he could face Tammy so soon. But he had to get this divorce thing over with so she could be happy. Just then the door opened again and standing in the doorway was Brad and Tamora.

"He is in this store," Tamora said looking up. Once her eyes locked on Felix she shoved the tracking device to Brad as a smile came to her face. "Felix," she said gently. She ran up to him and before he could speak was picked up and had Tamora's arms wrap around him. Her sweet lips kissing his neck, cheek, and lips heatedly. "I missed you so much soldier never scare me like this again or I will have to punish you," she cried as she held him tighter.

"Hello Carmen," Brad said gently but a glare was Carmen's only response.

"Tamora we need to talk," Felix said wiggling out of her grasp. She was puzzled by his actions but her puzzlement grew as he spoke again. "I know about you and Brad and today I was trying to regain my memory with the help of my friend Carmen over there," Felix said motioning to Carmen. Tamora glanced at the woman and Carmen smiled and waved at her. "I caught you hugging Brad and after I regained my memory I decided to give you what you want," he said and Tamora's face went chalk white. He placed in her hands divorce papers. "I already signed my part just sign your name and poof our marriage can be over," he told her while fighting back tears. Ralph and Vanellope were in shock but remained silent.

"No, Felix you don't understand! This is all my fault I was the one who kissed her. She told me she loved you and we all been searching for you trust me it is you who has her heart not me!" Brad cried seeing what he had caused.

"You don't have to lie to me Brad I am not angry with you. You were her first so it is natural she still loves you. But if you make her unhappy you will have me to deal with," Felix said crossing his arms.

"No!" Tamora shouted angrily as she threw the papers in the air and shot them with her gun causing them to be a pile of confetti. She looked down at Felix with a firm gaze and grabbed him by the collar bringing him close to her face. "I am not divorcing you because I don't want Brad I want you," she said firmly.

"But the kiss I saw mpf" Felix began but was cut off when Tamora placed her hand over his mouth.

"Still talking," she said firmly. "Like I was saying Brad came to me and kissed me to see if he was still in love with me. I was so shocked to see him alive I didn't have time to react. Then you saw us and I tried like hell to find you but you were gone. I was a wreck for days Felix worrying about you hurt and alone. Ask Wreck-It and the kid," Tamora said looking at them. They both nodded their heads in Felix's direction. "Now during that time Brad told me he was in love with someone else and went to face her but she was angry for he hurt her. I only hugged him to give him comfort but my heart belongs to you and there is no way I am losing you a second time," she said firmly as she removed her hand from his mouth.

Felix was in tears as he kissed her lips cupping her face with his hand. "I am so sorry Tammy. I just wanted you to be happy," he whispered.

"As long as I have you and Wreck-It and Vanellope I will always be happy," she said holding him tight happy to have him back in her arms.

"So, Brad what other girl do you love?" Carmen asked getting annoyed. First he leaves her for Tamora now he leaves Tamora for another girl.

"I love you Carmen, the reason why I left was because I was afraid that if I stayed I would be treating you like a second choice. And you deserved better than that so I had to see if I still loved Tamora but the second I kissed her I realized my heart belonged to you," Brad said. He took a few steps towards her but she backed up. He took her hand and said, "I know I don't deserve it but please believe me when I say that you are the only girl for me. If you give me a second chance to be the guy you deserve I will never let you regret it," he pleaded.

Carmen was torn but seeing how Felix forgave his wife for what he thought happened. Maybe she could give Brad a second chance. She walked up to him and said, "If you ever hurt me like this again I will run you over with my truck".

"Yes, ma'am," he said smiling and they kissed.

"Yay, another happy ending!" Vanellope said laughing as Ralph smiled down at her.

"Come on Tammy let's go home," Felix said and the four went home and Brad and Carmen stayed in Dance Off. The couples were happy to be back with their true loves and of the new friends they made. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
